Heralds of End
by F i t z - C a t s b y
Summary: "Harbingers are those to help, Kurosaki. Let me." She was of meager power, Kozekura Renma, but something in Ichigo bonded with her the moment those words escaped her. Ichigo/OC Canon-ish.
1. Harbingers of Day

**A/N: **It's been awhile since I've written, so bear with me. I took my first excerpt from my former story arcane WINTERS for the time being, because I do not believe I'll continue things from my other account. Again, I am formerly Dia de Luz, so I'm only stealing my own work. You know, new beginnings and all.

Heralds of End _© - Catsby_

Bleach___ © Tite Kubo_  
  
Harbingers of Day

* * *

**.What a strange illusion it is to suppose that beauty is goodness.**

_It was a castle amidst barren mountains and plagued pines, whereas the never ending inactivity of frozen Nature reigned in a still lull. Sunless and overcast, it would be too much expected to see much life and vegetation. The relentless cold was bitter and tiring as it paved way of unadulterated white, falling in sheets as it layered upon the vast quietude. It was there, in that unbounded and hushed detachment, that the fires blazed in that stone castle, and the screams of its inhabitants echo throughout the area to this day. _

_The Harbingers of Byuu Vena had been contacted. _

_The enchanters, living atop Byuu Vena in luxury and wealth, dying. Fires spread in the crisp white snow, blood soon after painting the formerly unadulterated white._

_ She watched it all from atop her post, the most lavish room in all of Byuu Vena. Possessing the most formidable conjuring abilities, the woman had been called many things. _

___Witch. Enchantress. Soothsayer._

_None mattered, for their time atop Byuu Vena had come to an end, and at this thought, a slow smile spread across the beauty's face. No matter, indeed, thought the powerful lithe woman. Her handle held a thin sword, so slight and weightless that it was barely there. Caramel eyes slowly made their way back to the brutal slaughter below her curtained balcony. Painted red lips slithered back into that unnerving smile._

_ Let the Harbingers come, she thought, as her towering doors crashed to the floor. _

_The woman's smile widened as her eyes fell on black robes, as well. Prominent cheekbones revealed a wide, amused grin now coating her face._

_ "Shinigami… and the Harbingers, making history hmmmm."_

_ A sudden ripping sensation, flesh torn, shredded as the woman plunged the sword into her own chest- __thump thump thum…_

___-C__rumbling into ash, her flesh melted away in the breeze, leaving behind mere shimmering dust in her wake._

"Let the Harbingers come once again, in such a life."

* * *

**Kozekura, Renma (Ren)**

"Kozekura-san, you are consistently late to these group meetings…"

Hunching over to place her hands on her knees, Kozekura Renma huffed quietly as she struggled to catch her breath. A rosy pink adorned her prominent cheekbones, and her long brown hair fell just to frame her face as she lifted her eyes to Uryū Ishida's standing form. He stood there with a cross expression, folding his arms over his chest as he glared down at the sheepish teen.

"I-I apologize immensely!"

Peeking around to gauge her other peers, Renma almost breathed a sigh of relief to see Inoue Orihime smiling brightly at the girl, seemingly unperturbed by her late arrival. Yasotura Sado, too, did not seem prickled by her tardiness, and at this Renma found the strength to straighten, pushing her long curls away from her quite large amber eyes. She fidgeted nervously under the sharp gaze of the genius, swallowing thickly as she wiped sweat from her brow.

Honestly, Renma had a perfectly reasonable excuse for her tardiness- what with volunteering at the hospital as a candy striper in the morning and assisting in her cousin's research for her doctoral degree in the early afternoon- but as a victim as Uryū's merciless stare, she merely shriveled. Her mouth seemed dry, and she could only rub the back of her head in an endearing sort of way, blushing as she crinkled her eyes in a nervous laugh.

"It's the last time… I swear…" Though it was weak, Renma really did have the heart to attempt to keep her word.

"Tch, Renma's been late ever since we all can remember. Can't we just start already," it was more of a statement than a question that came out of Kurosaki Ichigo's scowling mouth. He glanced at the timid girl, tawny eyes turning upward as he caught her shoot him a grateful look. Quite frankly, the relief that painted her delicate oval face screamed gratitude, and one would think that he had just took a bullet for her.

Kurosaki Ichigo had known Kozekura Renma for quite some time, attending junior high and then Karakura High with the seventeen year old girl. What with their surnames being so close, they had always been grouped in partner assignments and club activities, so Renma's tardiness was of no surprise to him. They had a timid friendship, weak and flimsy and maturing at best, and all he knew of the girl was that she lived with her aunt a few blocks away from his own dwelling, and that he saw her scurrying around quite a bit, seemingly never at a stop. She kept busy, kept quiet, and as far as Ichigo knew, didn't go out of her way to befriend many people.

"Aw Ishida-kun! Didn't you remember? Ren-san mentioned that she had her physical training today!"

Also true, as the chestnut-haired teen had come running up with black, spandex running pants and a high-collared green shirt. Renma smiled nervously once again as Inoue complimented the girl's figure, continuing to gush just as she always had. Renma was not particularly vain, nor did she appreciate her taller, lithe figure as many girls had at Karakura High. Too many a time had the girl been asked to model, which she had always retorted with a quick refusal and constant humility.

"O-Orihime-san, it's all genetics…"  
"Nonsense!"

Sighing, Renma just buried a hand in her unruly hair, wishing that her hair-band hadn't snapped earlier in the day. Her hair was sticking uncomfortably to the back of her neck thanks to her rigorous work-out, and her being flustered with so much attention in such a short period of time was not helping.

During this time, Kurosaki had walked up to the girl's side to face the direction that she had just come not two minutes ago.

"Let's get on with it."  
"A-Ah, yeah."

**/~/**

"Ichigo-san, would you mind describing the Satsuma Rebellion, or should I?"

The dim lights of the library flickered once before remaining in their usual way. It was a quiet evening in Karakura Public Library where Renma sat hard at work, which could not be said for one orange-haired substitute shinigami. Tawny eyes landed on Renma's sitting form, taking in the spots where he could see her collar bones jutting out and her high cheek bones.

Those were her most prominent features, her bones, as he could sometimes see them through almost anything.

Her cheekbones, though, were the most remarkable.

Blinking, "Uhh… sure. That's fine with me."

He hadn't been caught staring, but it was hard not to. Knowing Renma for quite some time, he was accustomed to her delicate looks, but they never ceased to stun him just for a moment each time he caught a look.

Renma, on the other hand, brushed off the many compliments that she had always received, embarrassed that she could attract so much attention. It was because of her mother; she had always blamed her mother for her unfortunate (but very fortunate) appearance. She wanted nothing to do with the world of beauty, and she wanted the world of beauty to stay away from her.

Catching his stare, Renma (of course) fell pink, "R-Right, well, I'll do the restoration, then."

Her words always seemed to come out in some sort of awkward jumble when she could feel someone's gaze that was longer than necessary, and she cursed herself for her childish stammer. Renma liked Ichigo; he was a very competent student and not a meddlesome acquaintance. He was a nice person to know, although she did not know him well.

"It was too bad that Orihime-san and Sado-san had to leave early… and Uryū-san as well. I didn't mean to be that late…"

Ichigo only shrugged his shoulders at her mutterings, leaning back to stretch in his chair. "You weren't that late. They probably planned to leave early anyways. There's that statistics test tomorrow; I know Inoue needed to study for that."

Quietly letting a small smile spread onto her lips, Renma appreciated the fact that Ichigo had put some effort into making her feel just a bit better. It wasn't much that she talked to the ginger, but what they had was calming right about then.

"I was thinking that we could switch the perspective a little of the presentation, showing the social aspects more than the economics, what with the societal hierarchy and all. And of course, we'd have to talk about…"

Renma, of course, was speaking about the group project to which their group was assigned. However, the lean girl suddenly trailed off in her words as she saw that Kurosaki's interest had taken a turn elsewhere. The boy was looking out the window, where the sun had long since dipped below the horizon. His brows were pulled, as if something was disturbing the boy.

Renma suddenly felt a knot in her stomach, realizing her tardiness had yet again inconvenienced others.

"I can finish up here, if you have somewhere to be. I know it's getting late," her small voice made its way to Ichigo's ears, and at this his eyes snapped back to where she sat, fidgeting with her hands. He opened his mouth to argue, but a sudden shift in spiritual pressure nearby had him swallowing whatever nonchalant words of dismissal he had for Kozekura Renma.

"Yeah, some other time."

Shouldering his bag, Kurosaki made his way to his feet, giving his classmate an airy wave goodbye. Tawny eyes caught amber, and he held them there for a second before pivoting on his foot, briskly striding towards the entrance of the large building. Renma watched his back, sighing. She hated group projects, hated being relied on by her peers. As much as she tried, Renma just couldn't avoid letting others down from time to time.

Pursing her lips, the brunette slowly whistled. "Another night alone. Right-O!"

It was only natural that the shrill howl outside fell to ignorant ears, and the ever so chilling figure that came with it was just outside the window. The poor girl was lucky enough to only receive a small shard of glass right below her eye as a colossal claw swiped at the nearby window.

Renma only had seconds to register the fact that the window had been blown the pieces, and there was more than enough dangerous glass surrounding her to cut-

-It was then that the wall collapsed.


	2. Harbingers of Casualty

Heralds of End _© - Catsby_

Bleach _© Tite Kubo_

Harbingers of Casualty

* * *

**_"…_Ironically, their virtues make them vulnerable; they are often wounded, sometimes destroyed."**

The horrifying chill that swept Renma's body had almost been unbearable, but the cold paled severely in comparison to the shrill empty cry from above her body. Painstakingly numb was a mild way to describe how the lithe brunette's chest felt, yet maybe she thought too soon as she was suddenly forced to her knees, an indescribable ache resonating throughout her chest- excruciating, the girl felt as if she were burning cold.

The iciness that swept through her veins, chilling her to the bone, immobilizing her bones and stoning her to the ground. Surroundings blurring, coming to and fro her vision etched erratically-

_"Dear Lord, this pain…"_

Throat swelling, Renma choked on the ice as it seared through her chest, centering square in the middle of her thoracic cavity. Another shrilling howl came from above the girl, and somehow dear Ren found the strength to lift her chin, her eyes-

-Feeling her heart give one last feeble _thump._

A ghoulish, fowl monstrosity stood not 10 yards from her- towering, as high as the sky it seemed for the small _Earth-ish _girl.

_"M-My God…"_

Horror stricken, Renma's normally abnormal dark skin seemed as pale as one could come, her eyes shaking, as wide as amber could stretch. Immobilized by this _ache_, by this crippling white affliction, Ren realized with a sickening wrench that this… this could only have been to what her Papa had once referred so long ago…

_The Heart of Fear…_

The next few moments blurred, and many things occurred at once. Shock painting two features, there was blood, cold; there was utter silence after one last howl- although this time, such a broken wail was uttered by the one and only Kozekura Renma.

**{ }**

_The monstrosity lurched forward, this disfigurement of a claw seizing Renma's cold body in a merciless grip-!_

_ "Getsuga Tenshō!" _

_The roar startled Renma as she felt her body falling, incapable of catching herself, unable to tense her muscles for the fall. She felt nothing, didn't even know she hit the ground, but found herself lying atop the fallen concrete mass once known as the library foundation-_

_ No. _

_Trembling, stricken amber eyes corrected her as her lips quivered, daring to speak a word._

_ Kurosaki Ichigo, arriving just in the nick of time, clenched his fingers tightly to the hilt of his sword, prepared for yet another onslaught of Hollow. However, the night fell quiet for the next few moments, and as the boy whirled around one last time to check for the unseen enemy, his shadowed, tawny eyes froze on Renma's shocked form._

_ There, lie in the middle of her chest- a sprouted, thick chain._

_ And her body, kneeling there in the foundation of the ruined academia. Her knees, transparent through and through, seeing the grey concrete straight through. The boy felt as the he had taken a blow to his windpipe, and he had to force the next breath from his lungs. _

_"Ren…ma…"_

_ Her wide amber eyes, so drained of that once golden glow, unsteadily made their way to his, choking. _

_"Ichi…" Hoarse, her voice barely choked its way from her cracked, colorless lips._

_ The pain… _

_With a final seize, Ichigo could only watch as Renma's hands slowly made their way to her chest- her chain. Wrapping her long fingers around the bulky, weighted iron, Renma slid her hand down, down, down the chain until she reached the base. He saw her lips move to form the stuttered word, "P-Pain…" and he suddenly knew._

_ This wretched feeling filled his gut as he flew forward, reaching out his arm as Renma tugged on the solid chain-__!_

Her heart-wrenching scream was the final silence.

* * *

_Review please!_


	3. Harbingers of The Awoken

Heralds of End _© - Catsby_

Bleach _© Tite Kubo_

Harbingers of The Awoken

* * *

**"…Surrounded by perplexity, we shall fumble."**

_"But… I love you…"_

_ It was true, that she did love him._

_ The wind blew her unruly brown hair across her worn face, stricken with a sudden cold in her heart._

_ "Renma… I just… we've grown apart. We've been friends since childhood. There comes a time… when you need to… let go," his voice was strained, a heavy weight bearing down on those deep emerald eyes of his as he watched the sixteen year-old before him nod her head once, twice, seemingly in a trance._

_ His eyes watched her hands as she wrung them tightly before her body, noting the force that she kept on those delicate fingers. _

_"I-I don't…"_

_ A hitch in Kozekura Renma's voice caused her to halt in her words, and she continued to wring her hands in order to not permit the shaking to be noticed. Her heart gave a particularly brutal seize as she finally brought her face to meet _his, _amber eyes carrying a light sheen to them as she struggled to fight the tears. Renma looked right into his green eyes, taking in his light complexion and sad frown, his beautiful face, his hair pale from long exposure to the sun. She took a great look at Mobue Kouhei and swallowed thickly, leveling her gaze with his._

_ "I don't know how to live without you in my life." _

_Her trembling voice tore right through his chest, but a placid numb had taken rise._

_ "Ren…" _

_Suddenly feeling moisture, Renma quickly squeezed her eyes tightly, feeling it difficult to swallow correctly, to inhale a simple breath of air. A wave of nausea knocked the girl around, and she felt as if her world were crumbling. Taking a step towards the aching girl, Kouhei abruptly halted as he saw her hold a hand out in a gesture to stop, and he simply stood there, letting the wind hit his back as he watched his dear Ren for so many years take the last steps into the transformation of his past._

_ Feeling lighter, Nobue Kouhei met the realization that Kozekura Renma was not his piece, not his puzzle to fix, and not his to care for._

_ "You've been there since the beginning," her small voice floated to his ears, and the boy realized that the girl had turned away from him- her first, physical retreat. Her hands rested on the metal bars of the railing, and she faced the setting sun, eyes reflecting emotions that even Nobue Kouehi could not identify._

_ He could only stay silent, no longer finding the strength to justify his actions. __It was for him, and him alone. _

_"I'm… sorry, Ren-chan…" Renma's hands tightened on the metal bar, keeping her eyes in front of Karakura River before the two. _

_The silence reigned. _

_Feeling weak, the girl struggled for her composure._

_ "Forever…" hollow her voice was as she repeated the word she had heard spill from his lips countless times. _

_Staring at the beyond, the brunette could not help but feel this ache in her heart, closing her throat yet again. She couldn't force the words from her lips this time around, so she merely ducked her head in acceptance. _

_This, this action told Kouhei that he had been victorious, though the knot that lay deep within his stomach told him otherwise. Heavy the silence was the only thing between the two, who had shared everything from the beginning. Toys, foods, sweets and candies, friends and schools and talents, musical interests and laughs and humor, heartbreak…_

_ Sharing now their final silence, Renma felt a fleeting touch to her shoulder- a hand, she vaguely registered. _

_The world was so far. _

_"Take care of yourself, Ren-chan."_

_ And after a moment, the weight was gone. She heard the slow footsteps of Nobue Kouhei's retreat, until finally she could hear no more from the ringing in her ears, the bitter dry of her mouth, the sharp ache in her heart. Head lowered, the girl stared at her hands, which were still gripping the metal bar for all she was worth. Her hair fell to cover her face, so it was unnoticeable as the fine droplets made their way down crystalline paths, plopping on her stressed hands._

_ "Forever…"_

_ Crushing._

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo had all but crashed into Urahara Shōten, tawny eyes wide and frantic.

"Urahara! Urahara-san! OI! Hat-and-Clogs!"

In his arms lay a still Kozekura Renma, face ghostly white, drained any of its color. Her skin sent chills through his body, for the cold had seized her before he had reached the brunette, who had tugged for all she was worth on…

_The chain_…

"Urahara-san! Help!"  
"Maa, maa, Kurosaki, do you know what time-?"

As the cunning shopkeeper stepped from his room, sliding his door shut in the process, his words were suddenly cut off by the sight before him. There stood Ichigo Kurosaki, shaken to an extent that Urahara Kisuke had yet to see. However, the most shocking point that there was a thin girl in his arms-

"Place her down, Ichigo," Urahara's voice was grave as he moved swiftly towards the boy, aiding him with the inert girl.

"Tessai-san, if you would please come in here!" A dark head popped through a nearby doorway which lead to the kitchen, and Tsukabishi Tessai appeared with his dark apron in tow. It only took a matter of seconds for the formidable Kido Corps shinigami to register the scene. With a serious demeanor and a light glint shining off his square glasses, Tessai made his way to the girl lying stiff on one of Urahara's white mats.

Ichigo's eyes never strayed from Renma's form, and as Tsukabishi Tessai started the process of healing the girl, placing his hands on the daunting chain of fate, attempting to restore her to her rightful being, Ichigo cringed inside.

However, Urahara Kisuke had taken one look at the girl, noting her strong facial features and striking beauty, sensing no spiritual energy whatsoever from the girl-

-Pausing mid-thought, the pale blonde narrowed his grey eyes on Renma's still form.

_Reiatsu…_

Glancing at the ginger, Urahara observed the way Ichigo all but hovered over this girl's body, watching intently as Tsukabishi Tessai slowly made progress with her chain of fate. Deducing this wasn't a stranger, "She is a friend of yours?"

Ichigo's brows remained tight as he lifted his eyes to Urahara Kisuke, nodding.

"Renma-san…"

How could this have happened, Ichigo thought, balling his fists on his leg. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he thought of the many Hollow that had attacked out of the blue, seeing Renma in that _monster's_ grip. He gritted his teeth as he remembered the sight after she had pulled on her chain, the light so blinding, then abating and causing Ichigo's skin to crawl. Before him had lain Renma's pale, still body.

But what had sickened the boy even more was what lay slightly behind her ghostly form.

The library foundation, broken to bits and chunks, littering the street. And there, a thin arm outstretched, as if the figure had been running from something. A body lay under that chunk of concrete, Ichigo realized with a sickening horror; Kozekura Renma's body. The only sign of her was her arm, the concrete crushing whatever else of her physically remained.

Ichigo hadn't been able to rid himself of that image- his friend's body, crushed under the tons of cement.

The emotions that threated to seize Kurosaki Ichigo- fear, desperation, failure- had brimmed to the full. She was just a classmate. Renma was a normal, average person, Ichigo thought, as he continued to gaze down. She didn't have any power, any knowing of his world- yet this had happened…

"Renma-san, was it?"

Nodding numbly at Urahara's query, Ichigo missed Kisuke furrow his brows at the pale beauty.

_ This girl… _

"She will be okay, Ichigo-san." Tsukabishi Tessai slowly let his hands come to a rest, placing them on his knees where he sat.

Ichigo blinked at the man before looking back down at the brunette, expression clean as he noticed the chain had disappeared from the large man's work.

"I-I see…"

Renma had always been an unnaturally dark-skinned girl; why was she still so pale? Letting his hand slip to her arm, Ichigo's eyes widened as he felt her skin.

Ice.

"She will need time to heal. That chain…"

But Tessai could see Kurosaki was no longer listening; the ginger was simply frowning down at the girl, eyes glazing over. Glancing over at his blonde counterpart, Tessai could only share the same unsettled look with the man.

Both men, thinking more or less the same thought.

_I have felt this reiatsu once before._

* * *

The mountain, which had once held great treasures and immense beauty, had been barren for years.

Unadulterated white had once adorned Byuu Vena with such grace, with such utter stillness, that many had admired the incredible mountain with such beauty. The same could be said for the castle atop Byuu Vena, which had long since been transformed to mere ruins, inhospitable and wreckage.

However, most cast the mountain away now, with such taboo, too.

A curse, they had said.

Byuu Vena had been stricken by a curse, but few knew the truth. True, it could have been a curse, but in more accurate terms, the shinigami curse; the Harbinger curse. The Harbingers, such grotesque creatures that had once been. With them had come the destruction of great magic; with the Harbingers had come the fall of the Great Witch.

It was here, in the depths of this once beautiful palace, the wreckage stirred.

And down far below, in the great halls of Byuu Vena Manor, which held many an underground passage, did a throne lie.

The Great Witch's throne, adorned with many a jewel and encrusted with lavish silver- for the color silver held great power to the Enchanters of that time- had laid still for many years. A stone figure sat atop this lavish throne, its body holding great mass, arms built and legs gruesomely tagged together.

A lizard-like form sat atop this throne, its long tail stretching many yards and thickening at the base. Its scales, razors to the touch and foul once cut, poison coating its pointed ends. And its eyes, the worst of the creature, could turn one to stone.

That was the legends, they said.

It was said the Great Witch reflected those eyes unto the Great Scum Lord itself, imprisoning the creature for years to come. Soon after, the Great Witch was never seen again, along with her people.

Her castle, burned to the ground and her people, dead.

The enchanter's time had long ended.

This great Harbinger sat atop the Witch's throne, encased in stone for the rest of its days. Until this particular day, there was a sudden shift in the air atop Byuu Vena, a breeze.

And after such centuries of utter stillness came the first snowflake, soon followed by thousands. The thick snow that covered the ground, enchanted to remain for a lifetime, finally saw a fresh layer.

And inside these ruins, in the depths of Byuu Vena's Manor, hastened an even greater awakening.

An insidious aura surrounded the mountaintop, pulsating at the Great Witch's throne itself. And, if one could look very closely in the dark, one would see a blood-red eye snapping open.

Down below Byuu Vena for many, many miles, it was impossible for any shinigami of Seireitei to hear the first, murderous howl of the Scum Lord himself. Lesser shrieks soon followed, slowly at first, one by one, echoing into another.

The Great Witch's essence had awoken something deep in the depths of Soul Society, all originating from one Kozekura Renma of Karakura.

The Harbingers had come once again.

_In such a life…_

* * *

_Feedback will be appreciated!_


	4. Harbingers of Doubt

**A/N: **Thank you, my wonderful reviewers, favorites, and follows! I appreciate the support and only hope that you enjoy this.

Heralds of End _© - Catsby_

Bleach_ © Tite Kubo_

Harbingers of Doubt

**/~/**

**"That day, I sealed a box in my mind and weighed it down, and sunk it into the deepest part of my memory."**

It was not the silence that caused Kozekura Renma to slowly crack a languid lid open, but the sudden moisture on her gaunt, pale cheek.

Her dim amber eyes blinked once, twice, before squinting and once again seeing the world. Before she could register anything, however, a loud gasp caught her much divided attention.

"Ren-san! Oh thank goodness!" Renma was then crushed against a very soft chest, and the brunette beauty could only let the arms engulf her.

Sitting against the wall across the room of Urahara Shōten, Kurosaki Ichigo snapped his attention to the scene before him, tired tawny eyes resting upon Renma's worn face. There were heavy bags under her amber eyes, which held little light. Her usually darker skin was paler than any normal day, and the substitute shinigami only felt this weight in his chest upon inspecting his unsuspecting peer.

_She's alive…_

A heavy relief swept over Ichigo as he watched Renma put her hands on Inoue Orihime's shoulders, watched as the beauty proffered a weak smile for her red-headed friend. He watched as her lips parted, her scratchy voice resounding throughout the shop.

"I feel fine, Orihime-san."

Continuing to flutter around the scrawny teen, Inoue Orihime asked if she was alright, how did she feel, could she move? At this, Ichigo saw Renma hesitate infinitesimally before nodding, once again straining her lips to form a smile. He watched her golden eyes scan the room, noticed how they squinted in the unfamiliar setting, before they landed right on Ichigo himself.

He blinked, lifting his hand in a small wave. "Yo, Renma-san."

Renma swallowed thickly, quirking her tired lips at her classmate.

"Kurosaki-san…"

There was something in Renma's eyes then, an unfamiliar guard that Ichigo had yet to see from the girl. Opening his mouth, the ginger was cut off by a sudden exclamation-

"Ohhh my guest is finally conscious! Thank goodness! I thought that car accident had surely injured you badly, Renma-chan!" Leaning in the doorway of the room, Urahara Kisuke fluttered like an excited butterfly. Blinking at the foreign man, Kozekura Renma could only stay frozen to her cot as the blonde man rushed to her side, grasping her cold hands in his.

"I thought for sure you were a goner, Renmaaaaa-chaannnnn!"  
"E-Excuse me?"

Kozekura Renma did not move, nor did she respond again to this strange man.

Had she heard him correctly?

_Car… accident?_

Before she could question him, "Aa Ren-san it was terrible! There I was, picking up essentials for the shop and boom! A hit a run, it looked like. I rushed to your side as soon as possible!"

Renma looked at this stranger's dusky eyes, took in his appearance and listened to his words, slowly retracting her hands from his.

_Car accident… _

But that wasn't what she remembered. Kozekura Renma remembered the library, remembered Kurosaki leaving early, leaving her to work alone. She remembered looking out the window, this loud noise-

-stopping cold, Kozekura Renma suddenly felt an ache in her chest.

"Ren-san, are you alright?"

Bringing her gaze to the three in the room, Kozekura Renma felt sick. Her eyes went from one to the other, one by one, until they finally settled on Kurosaki Ichigo.

_Kurosaki-san… he was there… _

So why, Renma urged the boy with her eyes, why was Kurosaki-san sitting right there, accepting this lie? This was no car accident; Kurosaki was there!

"Urahara-san called Kurosaki-kun and I right away, once he saw your uniform, Ren-san. He thought we would know you," it was Inoue's voice that floated to Renma's ears, yet she could only stare at Ichigo. She watched him avert his eyes, looking elsewhere and settling his arm on his bent knee.

_W-Why, Kurosaki-san…_

Placing a delicate hand on her chest, Renma winced as she felt a distant ache right in the center.

_This ache…_

It was then that everything flooded back to the brown-haired beauty. It was then, in that moment, that she cornered Ichigo with such a look that he could not break. Her dusky eyes pierced his, and trapped his soul right then.

_"Getsuga Tenshō!" _

"I-I see. Well, thank you very much."

_Her body, kneeling there in the foundation of the ruined academia. Her knees, transparent through and through, seeing the grey concrete straight through._

Renma rubbed the back of her neck, bringing her strained smile to the shop owner.

"I don't know how I can ever repay you, Urahara-san!"

_Renma's hands slowly made their way to her chest- her chain. Wrapping her long fingers around the bulky, weighted iron, Renma slid her hand down, down, down the chain until she reached the base. He saw her lips move to form the stuttered word, "P-Pain…"_

"Maa, Ren-chan is safe! That's all that matters!"

Her eyes were still on Kurosaki Ichigo as the dull lie spilled from her tense, cracked lips.

"Thank God you were there, Urahara-san."

_"Ren…ma…" Her wide amber eyes, so drained of that once golden glow, unsteadily made their way to his, choking.  
"Ichi…" Hoarse, her voice barely choked its way from her cracked, colorless lips._

"Thank God you were there…"

**/~/**

"Are you sure you don't need any help getting home, Ren-chan?! The streets are dangerous!"

Standing on the porch of Urahara Shōten, Kozekura Renma tapped the toes of her shoes on the flooring, quirking her lips at the eccentric man before her. She looked down at Urahara Kisuke, who had taken to begging on his knees.

"At least let Kurosaki-kun escort you home!" A flood of tears made its way down his cheeks, "And you leave so soon! So cold!"

Renma could only smile uncomfortably, offering a few nervous chuckles.

"Oi, leave her alone you crazy old man," Ichigo's bored voice man its way to her ears, but Renma refused to acknowledge the orange-haired teen. She did not know what to think of Urahara's lies and Kurosaki's compliance, and she was sure not to dwell on it now. Dwelling on it meant once again visiting those blurry, fuzzy and completely irrational moments.

_Yet__…_

Giving her many thanks to the shopkeeper once again, the girl slowly made her way down the steps. She kept walking, feeling eyes on her back, refusing to let her gaze meet Kurosaki's.

She was out of earshot before long, and during this time Urahara had taken to brushing himself off, glancing at the teenager beside him.

"It was for the best, Kurosaki. Tessai-san's kido spell managed to erase her memory of that night. Her life will be back to normal."

Ichigo kept his arms crossed, a scowl coating his handsome features. "Yeah, yeah." He didn't like erasing memories, or sitting by to watch the effects.

"Renma-chan must be lonely, walking all by herself!"

Sighing irritably, Kurosaki Ichigo stepped off Urahara Shōten, muttering under his breath about senile shinigami and perverts.

"Don't let her get away, Kurosaki-kun! She must be scared, with her accident and all!"  
"Shut up!"

But Urahara watched as Ichigo made his way after the girl, slinking away with a scowl as always.

There was something about this Kozekura Renma that unsettled Kisuke, and Tskuabishi's kido spell was the test that Renma had failed, in a sense.

_Her reiatsu…_

Unbeknownst to Kurosaki's knowledge, Urahara had watched as that kido spell had reflected off the girl as Tessai had cast it, and he had watched it dissipate above her brow. He had seen the aura around her reject such energy, and he had seen with his very eyes the power that lie dormant in Kozekura Renma.

Narrowing his eyes at the girl's back in the distance, Urahara Kisuke could only wonder what this meant.

_Kozekura Renma… what have you brought Karakura?_

**/~/**

Softly closing the door behind her, Kozekura Renma sighed heavily as she took slow steps into her empty house.

"I'm home," her voice was small, tired, and fell upon empty silence. Kicking her shoes off lazily, Renma made her way straight up the stairs, passing the empty living room, kitchen, and study. Overwhelmed, Renma tried to concentrate on her steps, listening to the creak with her weight.

Every blink she made, each moment her lids shut for even a millisecond, images of that night appeared.

Urahara had informed her that her_ accident_ had been days ago, yet it felt so fresh. The pain in her chest, the constant ache with each breath she took, seemed so recent.

_The Heart of Fear…_

But what Renma feared the most were those howls from that monstrosity that had seized her body with that grotesque claw. She had stared right into its eyes, its soulless, mutated eyes that held nothing but rage.

"What… was that…" She could still hear its shrieks as she rolled into bed, scrunching her amber eyes shut as chills wracked her lean frame.

Renma never felt much lonely, nor did she take particular notice to her empty house. But tonight, she missed her aunt and cousin more than ever. Her aunt, having passed away months ago, left the house to Renma's cousin who happened to be studying abroad for the rest of her schooling.

So the house was in Renma's hands, as was the sole responsibility of taking care of herself and the housecat, Gibby.

"Oba-san… Koruki-chan…"

Clenching her hands to her chest, Kozekura Renma closed her eyes restlessly. Moisture gathered in the corner of her eyes as she stared back at yellow rage, and she swallowed thickly as she thought of Kurosaki Ichigo.

Gazing straight at her, silent compliance with dishonesty.

_These lies…_

Kurosaki-san, who had saved her life. Her classmate for years, Kurosaki Ichigo, the boy that she had known throughout childhood.

_What has happened…_

And as Kozekura Renma's amber eyes remained shut, a small and almost unnoticeable barrier had begun to form around her lithe body. It enclosed the lean girl, and as it closed up its last corner, Kozekura Renma's face slowly relaxed until she fell into a dead slumber.

_I am not finished with you, Kurosaki Ichigo._


	5. Harbingers of Friendship

**A/N: **I'm not sure if this turned out like I wanted, but we'll see.

Heralds of End _© - Catsby_

Bleach_ © Tite Kubo_

Harbingers of Friendship

* * *

**"We grow hungrier and hungrier with no clue what we are hungry for. The holes inside of us grow bigger and bigger."**

"Renma-san, how are you feeling? I heard about your accident!"  
"Aa, Ren-san! Are you sore at all?"  
"Renmaaaa-chaaaaannn~!"

It had started out as a peaceful morning for Kozekura Renma, where she had risen from a very sluggish slumber and went about her routine with a placid normalcy. She had been able to prepare breakfast peacefully, chat with her cousin when she called that morning, and had received a letter from her father telling her he was doing well. Now, however, as she quietly sat at her desk in homeroom, suddenly flocked by an assortment of classmates, the brown-haired beauty breathed a sigh.

Her left hand, which had previously held her pen, was now tightly gripped by none other than Keigo Asano. Tears streamed down his face as he gripped her hands in his, sobbing about how he could have lost his beautiful muse. Renma's cheek twitched in annoyance, and slowly but surely, as girls continued to bombard her with concerned queries, Kozekura Renma could feel her tolerance reaching its limit.

"I-I'm fine, everyone. Thank you for your concern!"

Soon after hearing more and more concern and more girls fluttering, however, Renma realized that she would just have to endure. Her amber eyes slowly trailed beyond the flock around her, until she spotted a mop of orange hair at the edge of the classroom. Kurosaki Ichigo had taken his seat by the window, and lazily stared like the day was any other day.

_Kurosaki… _

A flash of frost encased Renma's chest at that moment as she felt something around the boy, almost as if it was a tangible aura.

And then, as if he could sense eyes upon his still figure, Kurosaki Ichigo turned his head slowly. He looked around the classroom, found Renma's desk-

"OI!"

Blinking, Renma took a few seconds to react to Ichigo's outburst and suddenly pissed-off expression. He had moved quicker than she had expected, going for Keigo's collar and pulling him back roughly.

The brown-haired boy stumbled backwards, "I-Ichigo… so cold!"

Renma could only stare as Kurosaki managed to create a small path through the students, scowling harshly. _Tch._ Renma didn't know what it was about Ichigo, protecting her as if he always had. Something about him, the way he stood there and glared at everyone until they withered away and dispersed, ticked the girl off more than any other student could.

Ichigo was still standing there beside her desk as the classroom returned to its regular lunch hour, rubbing the back of his head with a sigh. Turning slightly, his intention was to ask how the delicate girl was-

"Kurosaki-san…"

Ichigo stiffened upon hearing Renma's voice, which normally held such a soft edge.

"Thank you for your help." This time, however, as the girl stood, she lowered her head. Her palms were flat on her desk for a moment before she quickly drew them to her sides. It seemed as if it happened in slow-motion for the ginger as she brushed passed him, chilling.

"Maybe next time you could use your sword."

By the time he had registered what had been said, Kozekura Renma had long since disappeared down the hall.

* * *

Kozekura Renma was in a foul mood for the remainder of the day.

She ran her errands with a tense sense of obligation, not stopping to chat with her neighbors on this day. She delivered pharmaceuticals for the hospital as soon as she left school, but opted out of her physical therapy.

_"I'm sorry, Toushi-kun, but I'm not feeling that well today."_

She was off, not her normal kind self, and she could not help but blame this ache that had centered square in her chest. Gripping her small hand to it, Renma winced as she made her way down the pavement towards her house.

_At least Papa wrote today…_

She watched her feet as she ambled, lips tipping as she thought. That seemed to be the only thing she could do, think.

_The Heart of Fear… _

But as she vaguely thought upon that night for the umpteenth time, the ache in her chest only grew, until she had to lead on the railing of the pavement for support.

_What… is happening to me…_

"All this trouble… for some stupid assignment in the library…" Heaving a sigh, Renma waited for her strength to return before pushing off the rail. Her lips were set in a deep frown as her sharp amber orbs caught sight of two figures making their way towards her. They were still at a distance, but Renma wanted to avoid any possible human contact, so she turned quickly. Making her way to the crosswalk, Renma pressed the button to cross, waiting her turn with slight agitation.

_It was foolish of me…_

The image of Kurosaki's shock filled her mind, and she shook her head to rid the mirage. "I shouldn't have said anything…"

Suddenly, however, before Renma had the chance to even react, a harsh _bump_ to her shoulder made her stumble, losing her footing, and falling against the street lamp. Wincing, Ren's face contorted in a number of emotions- pain from her chest, irritation, and exasperation. "Oh come on!"

Snapping open her angered orbs-

"Oh? Souwi-san, look what we have here?"

Brows pulling, Renma lifted her head to see two boys standing right in front of her. The one that had spoken had spikey bleached hair and a few cuts on his face, and his friend had black sleeked hair, an unnerving smirk coating his lips.

"Did you say something, cutie?"

A knot slowly formed in Ren's stomach as she noted their wooden swords carried so carelessly, and a slightly visible tattoo slithering up his neck.

_These guys…_

"A-Ah, no. I'm sorry," her voice was soft as she averted her eyes, realizing what they were.

_Papa warned me…_

"Uh uh, girl. Don't lie to us," here the black-haired boy grasped her chin, tugging her face towards him.

Renma knew she only had a few seconds-

-Using the skill her father taught her, the brown-haired girl swept at the boy's feet, knocking him to the ground so swiftly that they hadn't the time to register it before she was running. She could hear their shouts behind her as she picked her legs up one by one, sprinting out of the area as quickly as possible. She fell short of breath as her chest began to burn, her throat closing up as she heard them.

"YOU BITCH!"

She ran as fast as her legs would carry her, turning any street corner she could to avoid the two punks. Dusk had long since fallen, and because of _that_ night, Renma chided herself for being out at this time.

As she turned another sharp corner, Renma's ears perked as she no longer heard shouts in the distance. Resting her hands on her knees, Renma allowed herself to slouch as she desperately tried to ignore the pain in her chest- _my knee…_

Many people go through many things in life, but Kozekura Renma had a very particular life.

Her joint creaked as she took a tentative step forward, and she winced a golden eye as she felt the dull pain from a particularly painful surgery that happened many years ago. Tightening her lips, a surge of frustration shook Kozekura Renma, and she took another step, and another-

"What are you doing outside of my house, Renma-san?"

Stilling, Renma slowly craned her neck as she heard his voice. Brow twitching, her amber eyes found his mop of orange hair before she lifted them, gazing at the sign that read Kurosaki Clinic. Her expression was coated in absolute annoyance as she retorted to the boy, who had a bag of trash in his hand.

"I'm simply making my way home, if you must know."  
"You look pretty sweaty."  
"I thought a run would be nice."  
"At this time of night?"

The tick mark on her head had continued to grow, until she could not take any more of this day. She finally whirled on the ginger, who had come out of the threshold of his house and stood at the end of the sidewalk, staring at the brunette with a dull look.

"You're lying," was his composed reply.

Crossing her arms, Renma was fully aware that it would have been odd for her to go running in her school uniform. After everything that had happened, the normally soft-spoken girl had had it. "I do not need a lecture about lying from you of all people, Kurosaki."

The edge in her voice caused the boy to blink, and in the second Renma had started to make her way down the sidewalk.

"O-Oi! What are you doing!" Leaning on the gate outside of his house, Ichigo Kurosaki shouted at the lithe girl.

"I'm going home!"  
"Oi! Why are you limping! Renma!"

It was true, but Renma was not going to stop. Fisting her small hands, Renma gritted her teeth at the ache in her chest, in her knee.

"What is with you!" Kurosaki Ichigo had abandoned his garbage bag to catch up to the brunette, slapping a hand on her shoulder-

-It was small, but in that moment, Ichigo's eyes had widened upon Kozekura Renma flinching harshly. She had only paused momentarily in her stride before she picked it up, more swiftly than before.

"I don't need you to protect me, Kurosaki! Take it elsewhere!"  
"O-Oi!"

**/~/**

"Geez… she's so troublesome…"

Kicking off his shoes roughly, Kurosaki Ichigo muttered darkly as he stepped in his house. His hands were in his pockets as he walked in, head dipped, an ominous aura surrounding his tall form.

"Ichii-niii, what's wrong?" Yuzu clutched a large spoon to her chest as she watched her brother sulk across the room, eyes trailing his slouched form in worry.

"Was that Ren-san's voice outside?" Kurosaki Karin mindlessly flipped through her magazine, her nonchalant query causing her brother to freeze as his foot hit the first step on the stairs.

"…Aa, it was." Ichigo had almost forgotten that his sister saw Renma daily due to their routes to and from school-

"I see her all the time because she's always delivering medicine."

"Oh Ren-chan turned out so well!" Clasping his hands together in utter joy, Kurosaki Isshin almost had hearts in his eyes as he gushed. "It's been so long since I've seen her! What has my horrible son done that she won't come and visit anymore?!"

Cheek twitching in annoyance, Ichigo stomped on his father's parade, crushing him to the ground. "Renma never came and visited, you delirious old man."

"That's not true, Ichi-nii."

Blinking, the orange-haired teen turned to his dark-haired sister, who had leaned back in her chair.

"She would play with us all the time."

Furrowing his brows, Ichigo scowled. "I don't remember that."

"You weren't really interested, Ichi-nii!"

"Yes, even back then my son didn't know a good thing when we saw it!"

_BANG _

_"_What did I tell you, Old Man!"

Sighing, Ichigo took a seat at the table beside Karin, resting his cheek in his palm.

"Ren-san always saw dad first, though."

"What?"

Here Isshin stood, dusting off his clothes. His expression was suddenly sober. "Renma-san went through trouble when she was young, Ichigo."

Mumbling to himself, Ichigo couldn't forget her slouched and annoyed form stomping off, ignoring his shouts.

"Tch, what'd she do?" He could only imagine what sorts of trouble she made as a kid-

"She was attacked."

A heavy sort of cold swept Ichigo's body then, and he mechanically turned his gaze to his father. "Attacked?"

Isshin had taken to sitting at the table as Yuzu had started to serve dinner, a small sort of silence falling over the family as he began to explain.

"Her father is a very well-known detective who specializes in Yakuza affairs. He was working a high-profile case when his daughter, Renma-san, was singled out in the schoolyard. It was a very horrific event."

Ichigo's gaze lowered to his plate, finding it hard to imagine the Renma he knew…

"Her father and I were friends, so as soon as she was admitted to the hospital, I knew."

Annoyed, Ichigo grit his teeth. A tick mark formed on the back of his head as he dipped his gaze, staring down at his plate.

"How come I didn't know this?"

"Ichi-nii! You're so oblivious to everything!"

Taking a bite of food, Isshin shook his head. "Her father was forced to leave town because of the incident. He had no choice but to work away from his family, no longer putting them in danger."

The conversation ceased after that, mostly to idle chatter about their days and how Yuzu liked middle school. Karin would pitch in time to time, but Ichigo, for the most part, remained silent until he excused himself to his room.

There, he fell to his bed in exhaustion, mind racing about one brunette. He could not imagine the Renma he knew in danger-

_"Ichi…" Hoarse, her voice barely choked its way from her cracked, colorless lips._

His brows tightened as he glared at the ceiling.

_"Maybe next time you could use your sword."_

* * *

Yawning, Kozekura Renma stretched her limbs as she lazed about on the couch, enjoying the peace that the weekend had brought. Sunlight streamed in through her open windows, and she stretched again at the same time as her cat, in the most similar way.

"Maa, Gibby. Why can't all days be like this one…"

A silent mew was her only response, which she responded with a face of her own. Days like this were rare for Renma, what with her constant business and fruitless errand running. However, the brunette was determined to enjoy her peaceful, quiet weekend without a hint of stress-

-Ears perking, Renma listened for the knock at her door before groaning.

"Maa, who could it be? I haven't won any contest prizes in a while…" Lazily leaning up and stretching her lean legs one more time, Renma slouched her way to the door, once again hearing the knocking along with the bell this time.

"Maa, maa, I'm here!"

Turning the knob, Renma squinted at the sunlight that the door let in-

"Yo."

And with it, came Kurosaki Ichigo in a laid-back pair of jeans and t-shirt. Blinking, Kozekura Renma simply stared at the boy for quite some time. It seemed as if minutes went by before there was movement. Convincing herself that it was a mirage, Renma slammed the door shut in a swift and strong thrust.

Wiping her hands together, "Maa, I must be seeing things with all this stress!"  
"OI!"  
"Sorry, fake Kurosaki-san! This weekend is all about relaxation!"  
"OI, RENMA!"  
"See you later, Kurosaki!"

Flopping back onto the couch, Renma lazily laid her arm over her exhausted eyes, a soft smile quirking her lips.

"Kurosaki Ichigo…"

She could still hear the ruckus outside, and this made her smile widen. However, the sound of her door crashing open made the girl all but roll off the couch.

"OI! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!"  
"K-Kurosaki! You can't just enter someone's house without permission! I locked that!"

She glowered as she picked herself off the wooden floor, rubbing the back of her neck as she brought her eyes to meet annoyed tawny. Ichigo stood there crossing his arms, forever scowling. Averting his eyes, the boy then proffered a hand to the heap of Renma that had sprawled on the floor, and she scoffed quietly before taking it.

She quickly dropped his hand as soon as she was at her feet, and she watched him as he took in the sight of her house. Pictures in beautiful frames lined the walls of the house, some of which he recognized and some which he did not. The largest picture, however, was one of Renma as a child with an older man, her father, Ichigo thought, beside her. There were smaller frames, and Ichigo blinked as he caught himself in one of the pictures. It was of some of their classmates the year they had entered Karakura High, and he could see himself half-smiling, half scowling in the frame beside the beautiful brunette.

Bringing her gaze to the frame as well, Renma let her expression soften as she felt the tightness in her chest lighten just a bit.

"I was so happy to be in a class where I was familiar with people."

Ichigo let his tawny eyes wander even more, taking in the cleanliness of the quaint home, noting that there weren't many displaced objects around. It seemed a bit too clean.

"Where are your relatives?"

Pivoting on her heel, Renma went to straighten the couch cushions before she ambled into the next room, clearing her throat as she entered the kitchen. It didn't take long for Ichigo to trail behind her, and he watched her from the threshold as she leaned over the stove to turn on a sleek black kettle.

"Oba-san passed away a few months ago. Koruki-chan is studying abroad until she finishes university."

Ichigo furrowed his brows as Renma said this so calmly while gliding around the kitchen.

He leaned against the door, "You live alone?"

Her back was to him as she hovered over the sink, now washing off several fruits. Her expression slipped for a few moments, but she managed to recover before turning and drying off her delicate digits.

"It has its perks."

She threw a small smile his way before tossing the fruit on a cutting board, gesturing to the table.

"You might as well take a seat since you invited yourself in."

It took Ichigo a moment before he nodded, letting the tick mark on the back of his head abate. For he was taken off guard by the girl's sudden welcome. Hadn't she been glaring at him not five minutes ago?

He could hear each precise cleave that she made on the board, and he watched her back as she quieted. Renma was a thin girl who could have been considered tall, yet not towering. He could see the start of her spine through her collared button-up, and it seemed as if she had never eaten. It was strange to think that he had known Kozekura Renma for quite some time, yet had not once known these things about her.

He heard one particularly harsh thump before Renma turned to him, carrying a bowl of assort fruits. The knife she had been using was embedded in the wooden cutting board, and he blinked at the force.

"Kurosaki-san…"

Placing the bowl gently on the table, Renma made her way back to the kettle, taking her time after addressing the befuddled ginger. She poured the tea into small cups, meticulous fingers cupping them as she retreated back to the table. Placing the cup before him, Renma finally took a seat and leveled him with a look.

"Why did you come today?"

Ichigo did not know Renma well, but he had never seen her this serious. The girl was always a quiet, polite thing in the background of Karakura High. He had had many conversations with her, yet they were all inconsequential and forgettable. She was just a consistency in his life that was welcome and not troublesome.

Averting his eyes, Ichigo plucked a piece of watermelon from the bowl, scoffing.

"Tch. What you said at school the other day."

Blinking her large, amber eyes, Renma lowered the cup from her lips.

What she had said…

_"Maybe next time you could use your sword."_

As she recalled this slip, Renma felt a slow smile curl the edges of her mouth, and she lowered her eyes to her tea.

"I see."  
"Oi! Why do you know about that!"

Here she blinked dumbly at the boy, who had taken to scowling and leaning towards her over the table. His brows were pulled sharply and his mouth tipped deeply, causing Renma to chuckle.

"I think it obvious, Kurosaki-san. I was there."  
"You're not supposed to remember!"  
"Aa. I heard your shopkeeper friend say I wasn't."  
"WHY ARE YOU SO CALM ABOUT THIS!"

He was glowering at her pretty face, her delicate cheek bones and large golden eyes. Renma was clad in a simple white button-up and a long yellow skirt, her brown hair pulled back lazily. He watched her as she watched him, calmly while his frustration was palpable. He saw her lips part to speak, but then close suddenly, ceasing the contact between their eyes.

"I thought it was all a dream. It's so fuzzy; it feels as if it was…" Here, he saw her lift her bony hand to her chest, placing her palm flat. "But this… reminds me that it happened."

Blinking Ichigo only continued to stare at the brunette as she clenched her hand.

"I do not know what occurred, Kurosaki-san, and I do not want to remember. However, I do, and I know what I saw. I know what I feel."

Silence reigned upon the two then, and Ichigo simply made a small _tch _noise before plopping another fruit into his mouth. This was all strange for him, someone aside from his friends knowing. She had remembered, despite Urahara using kido. It didn't make sense-

His tawny eyes only blinked as he felt a small warmth on his hand, which had been resting on the table. His eyes trailed downwards to find her hand on his, a weak smile curling her mouth. The smile made her cheekbones seem even more prominent and charming as she lowered her lashes.

"I've had many days to get the nightmares out of the way, Ichigo. Trust me, I did not take this as calmly as you may suspect."

She had felt chills even as she thought about it now, although she had the courage to hold his gaze. Letting her hand retreat, Ichigo saw that her eyes seemed tired. He noted the bags under her amber orbs had not yet faded, and her smile, although comforting, was weak.

"I do not want to know what happened to me."

_You died._

"I do not want to know what that monstrosity was."

_Renma…_

Here, as her words set in, Ichigo could only stay silent.

Her smile brightened suddenly, "I just want this ache in my chest gone."

She had stated it so calmly that Ichigo had almost missed it. Tawny eyes widened and his hand slowly fisted upon the table, and then he felt loathing for his failure. "Renma-"  
"I choose to believe that if something happens again, you will be there in time."  
"O-Oi, you don't know that!"

Her eyes fluttered shut as she brought her tea to her lips yet again, letting the steam float into her pores. She took a deep breath then, letting her lungs soak in the fresh oxygen and letting go of her worry. Snapping her amber orbs open, she trapped Ichigo's gaze with hers.

"You owe me."  
"What for!"

But he could already make a list of debts in his head.

_She died…_

Winking, the girl stood from her seat, and Ichigo could only feel this slow sort of dread fill his gut as this ominous aura leaked from Renma's form. Her back was to him as she set the fruit in the fridge, and her voice sent chills up his spine. It seemed her hair floated around her malevolently, "Fix my busted locks, Kurosaki…"

Paling, the ginger thought she had overlooked such detail when he had entered.

"Tch… whatever."

Yet as he departed from Kozekura Renma's later that day, he could only sulk at the horror she had put him through as wrench after wrench had _slipped_ by his face.

_Kozekura Renma…_

Who was she, exactly?

* * *

Thank you, my reviewers!

**Eklipt, EDee, xLilm**, **I've got Rhythm in my Soul, BlackShenlong **

**I appreciate you!**


End file.
